


Khyeena of the Thieves Guild

by SnowElfDragon95



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, College of Winterhold - Freeform, Dark Brotherhood (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Dragonborn - Freeform, F/M, Falmer (Elder Scrolls), Mages Guild (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, Magic, Multi, Other, Skyrim Main Quest, Thieves Guild, Thieves Guild Questline, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowElfDragon95/pseuds/SnowElfDragon95
Summary: Khyeena is a beautiful ebony colored Suthay Khajiit living in Alik'r as an exotic dancer after leaving her beloved friends on the ash covered island of Solsthiem. However, she longs for excitement and adventure. When the sweet-talking red-headed Nord, Brynjolf of Skyrim arrives to her home with a chance of a lifetime, she leaps at the chance of fun and thievery. However, upon seeing the fallen state of the Thieves Guild, she aims to bring them back to their former glory.
Relationships: Brynjolf (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s), Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Miraak, Miraak (Elder Scrolls)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. A Unique Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite red headed thief arrives in Alik'r and gets more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine a land, a faraway place  
> Where the caravan camels roam  
> Where you wander among every culture and tongue  
> It's chaotic, but hey, it's home  
> When the wind's from the east  
> And the sun's from the west  
> And the sand in the glass is right  
> Come on down, stop on by  
> Hop a carpet and fly  
> To another Alik’rian night  
> As you wind through the streets at the fabled bazaars  
> You can smell every spice  
> While you haggle the price  
> Of the silks and the satin shawls  
> Oh, the music that plays as you move through a maze  
> In the haze of your pure delight  
> You are caught in a dance, you are lost in the trance  
> Of another Alik’rian night  
> Alik’rian nights  
> Like Alik’rian days  
> More often than not are hotter than hot  
> In a lot of good ways  
> Alik’rian nights  
> Like Alik’rian dreams  
> Through the power your wishing commands  
> Let the darkness unfold or find fortunes untold  
> Well, your destiny lies in your hands  
> Alik’rian nights  
> Like Alik’rian days  
> They seem to excite, take off and take flight  
> To shock and amaze  
> Alik’rian nights  
> 'Neath Alik’rian moons  
> A fool off his guard could fall and fall hard  
> Out there on the dunes.  
> 

“Bah! Why in Oblivion did Mercer send me here of all places?!” Brynjolf growled in irritation as he arrived on the dock at dusk. He was sent to Sentinel in the country of Alik’r to search for anything of value for the Thieves Guild, particularly rare jewels and possibly coin. “There’s nothing here but sand and heat!” He shielded his green eyes from the blinding sun that was now setting below the mass expansion of sand surrounding the area. As he made his way to the city, he noticed the buildings were curved and made of stone that were sanded if not polished by the desert sands. Unlike his home of Riften in Skyrim, which was at the perfect temperature for a Nord like him, this place was much too hot. He managed to find his way to the inn where he paid for a room and was grateful that the innkeeper offered him a set of clothes fit for the climate in Alik’r. Once he settled into his room, the thief flopped on to the bed after closing the curtains to his window and stripping down to just his undergarments, Brynjolf decided it would be best to rest and seek his prize tomorrow. The sweet perfumes of incense lulled the red-headed Nord to sleep and he remained blissfully unaware of a tawny owl perched on his windowsill.

It was the bustling sounds of voices that awoke him. Brynjolf sat up in his bed and discovered a feather on his nightstand. He shrugged it off thinking that he probably forgot to close his window and changed into his new attire. The silk tunic and baggy linen pants actually felt comfortable. Loose, and light enough to keep the Nord cool during his stay in the land of culture and sands. He tucked his room key into his pocket and wandered outside. The sun was just as blinding but the Nord marveled at the diverse culture and sights. The winds whipped sand around the dunes in the distance. He could even see a few camels walking by with their owners near the oasis. Still, Alik’r was still too hot for his liking. Even Cyrrodil didn’t get this hot in the summer. Still, he had decided to enjoy his little ‘business trip’ while he could because once he returned to Riften, there would be much more work to do. Gods, he was going to need a miracle.

The bazaar was bigger than he expected. Almost several times larger than Riften’s markets. Scratch that. It was as large as Riften itself! Many satin covered stalls lined either side of the streets. There were stands with food and spices he had never seen or smelled before. Others had exotic animals or clothes on display but his keen eye spotted exactly what he was looking for. Near a stage was a stall with jewelry and precious stones cut to perfection ranging from the reddest rubies to the most flawless of diamonds. Opals with their flecks of color seemed to be more vibrant in the desert sun. A Jarl’s ransom if not more! He knew Alik’r was rich with ore but never had he seen such a variety of stones! Now if only he could get a distraction... 

Suddenly, the sound of beating drums and exotic flutes began to play as a crowd began to form around the stage and the thief turned his gaze towards the crowd. A Redguard merchant hopped on to the stage and cleared his throat. “Ladies and gentlemen! Come one, come all and witness a sight that will leave you breathless. Witness the grace and feline elegance of Sentinel’s very own Khajiiti dancer. Watch and be amazed!” He exaggerated as the music’s tempo increased, “May I present Khyeena of the Sands!” The curtains pulled away and Brynjolf couldn’t help but stare. Standing on the stage was a feline woman with a coat and long wavy hair as black as refined ebony and looked just as soft. Her sleek subtle, body would make any man drool. Her subtle breasts were held up by the deep blue jeweled bra like top which glittered in the sun. Her exposed tummy showed off her petite form where her silky dark blue skirt hugged her slender hips in the right places and the elegant coin-like jewel belt jingled like a symphony of bells. Her sleek tail was decorated with bangles that never seemed to fall off even while it swished and swayed this and that.

“By the Nine,” He swallowed hard as the beautiful creature began to dance, her body possessed by the rhythm of the music. To say he was mesmerized would be an understatement. He had never seen anyone so flexible, nimble and graceful at the same time. Her silvery gray eyes locked onto his and he felt himself holding his breath. Although her muzzle was hidden by a thin silk veil, he noticed a silvery crescent moon on her forehead. He felt his cheeks warm up when she perked her feline ears in curiosity then winked and continued her erotic dance. He shook his head remembering his task and after making sure no one was looking, began snagging the jewels on the stand behind him. Once his pockets were filled to the brim with the jewels, he continued to watch the show.

Sadly, as swiftly as the show began, it was over too soon and the mysterious Khajiit had disappeared behind the maroon colored curtains. Turning around, the Nord continued to browse the stalls still interested in the products. It was still late in the morning and he had just successfully picked open a lockbox when he heard a guard shouting.  
“Stop! Thief!”   
Brynjolf stiffened slightly but quickly realized the guards weren’t shouting at him but instead at the Khajiiti dancer from earlier. She was wearing a blanket over her head and leaned against a wall with a loaf of bread in her hand as few guards ran past her. He sighed in relief as he snagged some gold and silver rings from the box and stuffed them in his breast pocket without anyone noticing. He turned his gaze back to the Cat.  
“It’s little early for getting into trouble, don’t you think Kitten?” Asked one of the merchants who turned her head towards the cat. The feline smiled softly and giggled in a sweet gentle voice.   
“Me? Getting into trouble?” The Cat grinned before scoffing, “This one is only in trouble if she gets caught.”

“GOTCHA!” A guard snapped grabbing her tail making it frizz out like a bottle brush and elicited a yowl out of the poor thing. _Well lass, now you’re in trouble_ Brynjolf chuckled as he strolled passed them only to have one of his pockets rip open and the stolen jewels fall out of his pocket. He cursed as the guard holding the Khajiit noticed. Just his luck. “Another thief?!” The guard shouted only to grunt when a sandy blur flew into his helmet spinning the loosely fitted helm around the guard’s head. An owl? “Thanks, Raz!” Khyeena smiled as her fine feathered friend screeched in delight and she quickly took the jewels Brynjolf had stolen and ushered him to follow her. 

Unable to argue, the Nord raced after her silently noting how agile she was and how well she knew the streets. To his surprise, many of the civilians she ran by were deliberately helping aid in their escape. That was something he had not seen in a great long while. They jogged through the alleys and Brynjolf couldn’t help but grin when she threw rock at some rope holding reeds cutting them as they collasped blocking the guards pursuit. They strolled effortlessly down the narrow streets with surprising grace and speed that is until more guards began swarming through both sides. “I know we just met but I must ask you to trust me!” The Cat demanded as the guards drew closer. 

  
“If you have an idea, lass now’s the chance to execute it!” Brynjolf snipped. The black cat jumped onto one of the rafters above them and lowered her blanket down for him. He snatched it and shimmied up the fabric to her just out of reach of the guards. She was incredibly strong for her size as she pulled him up beside her. They continue maneuvering up the rafters. After a few more hours of running and barely avoiding the authorities, the two finally managed to lose the guards atop an old abandon house. “Now that was a rush!” The Cat exhaled heavily after the long sprint before tossing her hood away, allowing her long raven hair to flow more freely. She handed Brynjolf the jewels that had fallen out of his pocket but tilted her head when he closed her palm.

“Keep it as thanks, Lass. You saved my hide back there.” Brynjolf huffed as he sat on his knees to catch his breath. He turned his head as she extended her arm and a tawny owl perched on her forearm with a water skin in his beak. Khyeena carefully took the skin from the owl and handed it to the Nord. 

“Here. Drink. You need it more than I do.” She said as she stroked her birds feathered chest giggling as it nibbled her fingers gently. Brynjolf nodded gratefully, surprised at how thirsty he actually was. “I’ve never seen a trained bird before,” The Nord pointed out after he handed her back the skin, “What is up with that?”

“Straight to business? Not even going to introduce yourself first?” Khyeena snickered as her pretty tail twitched and she took a drink from the skin. He rubbed his head in confusion but decided to indulge the strange Khajiit. “Aye, I suppose that’s fair. I’m Brynjolf.” He said extending his hand feeling a bit foolish when she gripped his hand as well. “I’m Khyeena” She returned the greeting then gestured to her owl as he preened his feathers. “And this is Rajhin or Raz for short.” The owl screeched happily.

The Nord laughed full-heartedly. An owl named after the Khajiit Thief God. “A pleasure. So, tell me lass, why were YOU stealing?” “This one has to eat to live, so this one steals to eat” She explained with a sweet purr before breaking the loaf of bread and half to Brynjolf. She stole to survive, but she was a dancer? “So, you don’t earn coin through dancing?” He asked her as he munched on the bread. She shook her head. “This one tried, but some of her patrons wanted more than a simple dance.” She explained and taking the hint Brynjolf understood. While they ate in silence, he began to think intently watching the Cat feed the owl some of the bread. He already collected plenty of jewels worth more than enough to get the Guild by for a good while but a good thief was hard to come by. Suddenly, an idea crossed his mind and he glanced at the Cat who stared back at him with her silvery eyes. Maybe...

“Say lass, my organization in Skyrim could real use someone like you. Perhaps I can whisk you away with me to start anew?” He asked huskily pretending not to notice her tail frizzing out with her shuddering. Clearing her throat, she batted her eyes back at him as she leaned forward until their noses touched and they were merely a hair apart. His emerald green eyes seemed to darken with delight in contrast to the Khajiit’s aquamarine colored gaze which seemed to brighten in excitement.

  
“A proposition, this one thinks?” 

  
“Aye, for those who seek fortune and thrills. Possibly more.” The Nord purred back at her and extended his hand to her once more. “Do we have a deal?”

  
“Aye, this one believes we do indeed.” Khyeena grinned a cheshire's grin and they clasped hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Arabian Nights with a twist. Thank you Disney lol)


	2. A Diamond in the Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still enjoying the opportunity in Alik'r, Brynjolf learns that he DOESN'T like camels. Thankfully he gets to learn a little more about his mysterious Suthay Khajiit as they travel with a caravan to Bergama particularly in her thieving habits. Something he himself never thought he'd see.

"Why are we traveling with the caravan Khyeena? And why camels?" The Nord questioned while the Khajiit brought two camels towards him. The large animals were more than a little intimidating. He had never ridden anything larger than a horse. An elfin giggle resonated from the Cat's throat as she patted her white mount earning a happy grunt from the animal.

"For one thing, you should enjoy the time you’re given here in the Sands and reap what you can before we return to your home. Second this caravan already took care of the guards for us yesterday after our swift escape and requested that we join them. And finally, camels are best suited in the desert than horses. They can go days without water and carry much more inventory without sinking into the sand." The Cat explained as she clicked her tongue and the camels knelt down for their riders. While she happily climbed onto her mount, Brynjolf just stared at his caramel colored camel. The creature then made a low growl at him.

"Don't tell me a big strong Nord like you is afraid of an Alik’rian camel?" Khyeena snickered as Rajhin ruffled his feathers tilting his head curiously. "A fair warning, they spit when threatened but aside from that, they are just like horses." _I seriously doubt that, Lass._ He scoffed. Resigning himself, Brynjolf clambered up onto the camel's back. Once the two beasts rose to their feet, Brynjolf felt very uncomfortable at how high they were but followed the Khajiit as they met up with the caravan. Traveling with the caravan wasn’t so bad. It was actually quite the learning experience for the Nord. Being high up on the camel’s back gave him a better vantage point to spot danger and traveling in the large group made him feel at ease. His beast, whom he called Brute, however refused to listen to his commands but was more than happy to listen to Khyeena.

“Stubborn creature...” He grumbled as the camel knelt down on its knees to let him off only to growl when Brute spat at him. 

As he wiped the foul matter from his hair, he glared at the Khajiit as she was clutching her abdomen in a fit of laughter. “What’s so funny, Furball?” He sneered angrily. Still she laughed until she was gasping for air and as Brynjolf thought about it, to the Cat, it was a sight to see a Nord completely out of his element. He soon found himself smiling inwardly. The Redguard caravan leader known as Ashaba called out to the two as they sent up the tents. The Redguard’s dark olive skin glistened in the warm light of the lanterns as he unrolled a map of Alik’r and smiled fondly at the Cat as she brought them water. 

“We’re still heading to Bergama, right Ashaba?” 

The Redguard nodded firmly. “Yes, Kitten. They’ve been struggling to get supplies lately so we need to make this trip count.” Brynjolf scratched his head more than a little lost. Thankfully, Khyeena was more than capable of explaining. Bergama had been dealing with bandits and the like on caravanners for the past few years and its people were struggling to get by. The current king was struggling to help his people ever since they withdrew from the Empire after their defeat with the Aldmeri Dominion years ago. He also learned that Bergama was almost destitute with barely anything for the villagers to eat or trade. Then it dawned on him as he met Khyeena’s gaze. If they were traders then what was the big deal? It wasn't as if the goods they had were- No way.

“Are you thieves as well?” He blurted out, green eyes looking up at the other members of the caravan. The Redguard chuckled as Khyeena rolled her eyes as though the Nord had just insulted her.

“' _Thief_ ’ is not how we describe ourselves, Brynjolf. We collect rare items from the wealthy merchants and snobby nobles and use the profit we make to help those less fortunate.” She twitched her tail as her steely eyes softened, “We provide the poor with food, clothes and spare coin if we can.”

Brynjolf just gaped at them. Thieves that don’t steal for profit? They were stealing to help the less fortunate! He didn’t think thieves like that existed other than in stories. He was pulled from his thoughts when the Cat went into the women's’ tent to get some sleep. Ashaba then motioned for the Nord to assist him with the first watch. “Khyeena says you offered her a chance to be a part of your Guild in Skyrim. True?” 

“Aye. That I did.” Brynjolf said tightly as they checked on the camels. “My guild has been dealing with bad luck shortly after our previous Guildmaster was murdered.” The Redguard hummed slightly as he patted one of the camels affectionately before the two men checked on their inventory and cargo. They had to chase off a couple of jackals but nothing serious. “It’ll be a good experience for her to learn about other guilds.” Ashaba nodded as he glanced at the women’s tent then returned the large bonfire. Brynjolf was half tempted to spy on the sleeping women but thought it wise not to as he didn't want to end up on Ashaba's blade any time soon. He sat across from the caravan leader and stared at the dancing flames. “I will not deny that my caravan is a band of thieves. But we live with a code of honor.” The dark-skinned man explained as he sharpened his curved scimitar. “This honor allows us to get away with what one would call ‘petty thievery’ from the guards.” 

“How so, Ashaba?” Brynjolf questioned suddenly curious. Ashaba chuckled gruffly as he turned his dark hazel eyes from the sword to the Nord. 

“We don’t steal from those in need. We do not harm our targets in any way,” The Redguard explained then smiled wryly, “though we only used blackmail once a few years back with a corrupt mayor. Finally, we do not deal with Skooma or any form of narcotic.” Brynjolf cocked his head to the side. _Skooma_. He had heard of it. Skooma was a drink made from a type of sugar from the Khajiit country of Elsweyr known as Moon Sugar. When refined properly, it was a spice for the Catfolks’ dishes and sweets. However, if distilled a certain way, it would become a highly addictive substance known to many as Skooma and on the black market, worth a hefty sum. “Is there any particular reason why? I’m fairly certain Moon Sugar brings quite the profit.” The Nord surmised and the Redguard shook his head, glancing over his shoulder towards the tents. He then crossed his arms as he watched the firewood crackle. “True as that may be, we know the truth. Skooma destroys lives and is more deadly than it’s worth. Second Khyeena is highly allergic to Moon Sugar or anything made FROM Moon Sugar.” Ashaba explained in a low whisper. “It makes her sneeze and her fur starts to fall off in patches. Trust me, it is not a pretty sight.”

A Khajiit that is allergic to Moon Sugar? That was new. Well, Brynjolf was allergic to pollen during the spring and fall in Skyrim, so he could sympathize with that. “Dually noted.” He nodded. After a few hours, the two men rotated shifts with the others so they could get some sleep. 

Morning came too soon for the red head and he grumbled slightly. He sat up as he overheard everyone bustling to take down the tents and prepare the camels. He was rubbing the sleep from his eyes when the tent flap opened and Khyeena wandered in. “Are you planning on sleeping all da-” She started to say in a scolding tone but choked on her words when she discovered that the Nord was only in his undergarment and though he couldn’t see her blushing, he did notice her tail frizzing out as she stared. She had heard Nord men were brawny in more ways than one, but she had never seen a man so- She shook her head, doing her best to ignore the fantasy running through her mind. The red head grinned at her slyly and unable to resist opted to mess with the Kitten. “See something you like, Lass?” He hummed teasingly. 

“I, um, do not think so...” She stammered adverting her eyes. “Don’t tell me you’re afraid of me, little Kitten. You might make me cry,” His emerald eyes darken as he watched the flustered Khajiit struggle to find her words. He all but laughed as the Cat made a graceful exit. Oh, he would enjoy teasing the Cat to no end. After a quick breakfast, the caravan continued on towards Bergama. Khyeena was great at keeping his mind distracted, asking him questions about his home. Although it made him slightly homesick, he was more than happy to answer. “So, are the stories true about mammoths being herded by giants?” Khyeena asked, her aquamarine eyes glittering in the desert sand. He chuckled, “Aye. It is. Though many of us try not to disturb them.” She tilted her feline head to the side and he continued to explain that most of the time, those who disturbed the giants ended up as soup. The Cat cringed at the thought.

Bergama was nothing like he had expected. He had hoped to see a small village with some aesthetics from Sentinel carved into the stones, but what he saw actually made his heart sink. The town was more like a ghost town. The people he did see were so destitute they only wore the clothes on their back and they were so thin he could see their ribs jutting from their skin. What hit home the most was the sight of the children. Their sunken faces reminded him of Honor Hall Orphanage. One of the kids looked up and smiled brightly as the caravan approached. Once at the heart of the small town, Brynjolf and the others rushed to pitch the tents and get inventory set up. He then felt someone tugging on his pant leg and he turned his head down to find a little girl with beautiful green eyes, dark brown hair and tanned skin. He gave her a wink. The little girl blushed and giggled earning a chuckle from the Nord.

“Now, let’s see what the little lass is looking for, hmm?” He questioned playfully as Khyeena handed him a doll, a small wooden carving of a horse and a small dress. He grinned at the innocent, happy smile of the girl and with a flick of his wrist produced a small circlet made of silver and moonstone. “You can’t be a princess without a crown. Right?”

“Right!” The little girl beamed and giggled as the red head placed the circlet atop her tiny head.

The day was very busy and productive. They manage to help everyone in the town and a few members stayed put to help try and till the land for the villagers. For a band of thieves, Brynjolf found Khyeena’s little family a delight to be around. They reminded him of Gallus. The late Guildmaster had the same mindset as these band thieves. _Take what you find. Give to those in need. The rest is yours_. That was what the Guild lived by. Then Gallus died, murdered in cold blood and Mercer had taken the mantle. For nearly twenty-five years, the Thieves Guild had begun to decline and had gotten so bad that Mercer had to send some members out of country to make ends meet. Shaking the dreary thought from his mind, Brynjolf turned his attention to the Cat who was now dancing and playing with the children. Hopefully with Khyeena’s help, they could bring the Guild back to its former glory.

  
Hopefully.


	3. The Trip Home

Brute the camel, was being somewhat cooperative for Brynjolf as they trudged through the sand back to Sentinel. The heat was intense and draining on the Nord. The worst part was, he discovered too late that Alik’r didn’t have any mead whatsoever. True, Stros M’Kai rum was good but it often left a bitter aftertaste. Brynjolf made a mental note to himself that once he returned to Skyrim, he would stock up on Black Briar mead. But all in all, his trip was successful. He got a large chest filled to the brim with coin from the gems and jewelry he stole and he’d be bringing home a fellow thief who may be able to turn the guild’s luck around. Hopefully this will get us by long enough, Brynjolf sighed inwardly then glanced at the Khajiit as she stroked the owl’s chin affectionately, her tail twitching with delight. Feeling his gaze, the ebony feline turned her gaze on to him and she gave him the most adorable cheshire grin that gave him butterflies. 

“Can this one bring Rahjin back to Skyrim too?” She asked him innocently and he rolled his shoulders in a shrug. He didn’t see why not. Khyeena took that as a yes and the owl hooted in delight as well. 

“Say, Lass?” Brynjolf started as an idea popped into his head and his gaze fell to the bird. She twitched her ears in his direction and brought her camel over to him. He then gestured at Rahjin, who cocked his sandy head to the sided and blinked slowly. “Can Rahjin deliver letters like messenger hawk?” What an odd question but she nodded. “May I use him to send a letter to the Guild Master?” The Cat hummed at her feathered friend who unfurled his wings and practically jumped on to the Nord’s shoulder. Brynjolf held a brave face though the owl’s sharp talons dug into his skin painfully. He now understood why hawk handlers wore leather bracers and shoulder pads. It was to keep their avian pets from tearing through their handlers’ flesh.

He tied a small canister to the owl’s leg and before he could tell the bird where to go, Rahjin had taken flight disappearing into the sun above. Khyeena had a strange grin on her face as they continued back to Sentinel. “Does that feather-head know where he’s going?” The Nord asked as the caravan dismounted from their camels at the stables. The black Khajiit purred when her camel nuzzled her cheek affectionately before she answered. “Rahjin is more than what he seems, Brynjolf.” Khyeena explained as she preened her claws on her shoulder. “Give him three days and we’ll have a response from your Guild Master. Guaranteed, he’ll even find us on the ship leaving for Skyrim.” While Brynjolf packed his belongings at the inn, he heard Ashaba downstairs talking with Khyeena. From what the Nord could hear, Ashaba was like a worried father doting on the Cat as if she was his own kin. He found it… comforting.

“Just make sure you write often, Kitten.” 

“This one will. I promise.” The Cat purred as she hugged the Redguard tightly. 

Throwing his satchel over his shoulder, he strolled down the stairs to where the two were waiting for him. The trio strolled through town down towards the docks watching as sailors prepped the ship heading back to Skyrim with supplies, cargo and weapons. Gripping Ashaba’s forearm, Brynjolf thanked the Redguard for the experience. “You two take care now. And Brynjolf! Look after my little Kitten!” Ashaba cried out as the Cat and the Nord boarded the vessel. They waved farewell as the ship departed from the docks then headed below deck. Khyeena was familiar with ships. She had traveled on a few before. One from Elsywer to Solsthiem. Then from Solsthiem to Alik’r. If she was being honest, she did not like traveling by boat.

The salty air was refreshing compared to the dusty sands of the desert for the red headed thief as he leaned against the mast. The night was clear, the winds fair and water was quiet, peaceful. Khyeena was sleeping in their quarters after supper. Three days had already gone by and Brynjolf was on deck playing a game of _Liar’s Dice_ with some of the crew. Brynjolf had never played the dice game before, but after going a few rounds, he won a few extra gold coins. It was actually a game he quite enjoyed much to his surprise and thankfully the captain was kind enough to provide him a copy of instructions on how to play. Maybe he’d teach Delvin and the others the game if or better yet when they had time to play. His thoughts were interrupted by the screech of an owl. He turned his gaze to the twin moons and his emerald eyes widen in surprise as he outstretched his arm for the feathery friend to land. He winced slightly as Rahjin's claws dug into his flesh a bit. 

“Well, I’ll be damned. Khyeena was right. You ARE more than what you seem” The Nord chuckled as the bird held out his leg. He took the canister from the featherhead’s leg and watched as Rahjin moved to perch on to the Nord’s shoulder. He emptied the contents and unrolled the parchment as the owl preened his feathers. 

_Brynjolf,_

_How you managed to find a tamed owl is beyond me so I will assume that this bag of feathers is your companion’s pet. Well done on the heist in Alik’r but I am not entirely trusting of this band of ‘honorary’ thieves. I am also skeptical as to why you’re bringing this dancer, this ‘Khyeena of the Sands’ into our fold but I will be the final judge. I will have a carriage waiting for you and the Cat at Windhelm. See you soon._

_~Mercer_

Rahjin screeched angrily as Brynjolf finished reading the letter and glanced at the owl. “Yeah, I know he’s a bit of grump.” Brynjolf chuckled as he scratched the bird under the chin, “Come on, featherhead. Khyeena will be glad to see you.” The two went below deck to the Khajiit’s room and the Nord knocked on the door only to find it swing open on her changing in to a fresh tunic. They froze staring at each other and her tail bristled out in embarrassment. He chuckled crossing his arms scanning her lithe form with lustful eyes. He yelled as Rahjin screeched flapping, beating his wings at his face, practically shooing him away, no, chasing him away from the Cat as she quickly dressed.

Once she fully dressed, Rahjin perched contently on his mistress’s shoulder and she met up with Brynjolf on the deck giggling as he tended to the small scratches on his face. “Gods, your bird is a menace.” He growled at her as she crossed her arms. “Maybe next time you will knock a little louder on the door instead of lightly tapping.” She hummed swishing her tail sweetly behind her. Brynjolf was just glad the owl didn't leave any permanent damage. He watched Khyeena lean against the railing turning her soft feline gaze to the night sky, the twin moons reflecting in her eyes. “And once more Jone and Jode continue their elegant dance above us. They are beautiful yes?” She asked exhaling in sheer delight. The Nord followed her gaze. The moons were full and bright bathing everything in a faint blue light. It seemed to make the Cat’s black coat even shinier than before. The ship rocked slightly and she cupped her mouth earning a faint chuckle. 

“I take it you don't like sailing, eh Lass?” 

“Dark Moons no. This one does not. Never has.” She groaned but a weak smile formed on her muzzle, “although this one does love being by the sea.” 

The two stood outside enjoying the calm serenity. Khyeena then felt something caressing her hip and she twitched her tail. The Cat’s ears perked up when she felt the Nord's wandering hand on her flank and she stared daggers at him. He smirked as he complimented on her fine figure. Her brow twitched and a low growl left her throat. 

_**SMACK!!!** _

She stormed off downstairs back to the bunks leaving the thief cupping his cheek. “Perverted bastard! Keep your hands to yourself!” She hissed before adding angrily, “Or next time, this one WILL use her sharp claws on you!” Rahjin clicked his beak rhythmically as though he was laughing at Brynjolf. He should have kept his hands to himself. Heh. The Cat was fiery alright. He then glared at the bird as it perched on the railing, his big gold eyes staring back at the red head. “What are you laughing at featherhead?” He growled. The bird tilted his head to one side as if to say. ‘Me? Laughing? Never.’ Rahjin hooted softly before taking flight into the night. Great, now a bird was mocking him. He shook his head and took a hammock in the hallway and drifted off to sleep. 

Thankfully, a strong wind brought the ship to the Windhelm a week earlier than expected. They had had been at sea for nearly a month and the Khajiit was getting more than a little seasick. As promised, Mercer had a carriage waiting for them and Khyeena was more than happy to be on dry land. In fact, just like a cat, she practically sprinted off the ship and on to the docks nearly colliding with a few Argonian works. One known as Scouts-Many-Marshes, assisted Brynjolf in hauling the chest filled with coins and jewels to the carriage. The dark green lizard smiled gratefully when Khyeena gave him and his family a small purse with at least two hundred gold pieces in it. “So, this is Windhelm?” She asked voice filled with wonder and excitement.

“A-A-A-A-Aye.” The Nord shivered as he pulled his cloak tighter around his broad shoulders earning a curious stare from the Khajiit. 

Was he actually cold? She swept her tail around her until shaped into a ‘S’ and she giggled. For a Nord, he was certainly a big baby. He rolled his green eyes and ushered her to the cart, where the two climbed on to the back of the wagon. “How are you not cold, lass?” Brynjolf asked irritated as the Cat stuck out her tongue to catch a snowflake. She hummed before answering and her response surprised him. She explained that she was used to the cold because she lived on the island of Solsthiem with two of her good friends. “So, how’d you find your way to Alik’r?” Brynjolf asked handing her some dried meat to nibble on. As she fed Rahjin, Khyeena closed her eyes thoughtfully then winked at him. “This one saved enough money and boarded a ship.” She grinned.

He gave a skeptical look. “Let me guess, you snagged a heavy coin purse and stowed away on a ship until it set sail.” He clarified and she shrugged. Details. She laughed as he shook his head chuckling. “What can you tell me about your home? About your Guild?” Khyeena asked curiously as Rahjin moved up her arm and perched contently on her shoulder. Gods, where to begin. He decided to start with Riften itself and moved smoothly in to the topic of the Guild. Her ears were erect in fascination and eagerness. “Just mind your manners around Mercer. He can be a bit cranky. But above all else, do NOT piss off Maven Black-Briar.” He stressed to her and she raised a brow. She did not know who Maven Black-Briar and that was plain as the crescent moon on her face. 

“Who’s Maven Black-Briar?”

“To put it plainly, she’s one of our clients in Riften and that is all you need to know.” Brynjolf explained hugging himself to keep warm. Khyeena shrugged off her cloak and draped it around the shivering Nord. He nodded gratefully. “Are there any other Khajiiti here?” She asked and he chuckled. He nodded and brought up the three caravans that travel throughout Skyrim. When he mentioned the caravan boss, Ri’saad, Khyeena’s eyes widen and Rahjin hissed slightly before glancing at his mistress. Khyeena went silent as she closed her eyes. So, Ri’saad is here... That may be a problem. Khyeena hummed as she turned her gaze towards the road. She flicked her ears when snow started to stick to them and she smiled when the owl snuggled under the cloaked Nord for warmth. She smiled at the sight. Soon, they'd be in Riften and her new life would begin.


	4. First Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two finally make it to Riften and Khyeena is definitely sassy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. It took a while to get the feel right. Mostly woth Mercer. May redo this chapter. I may not. Lol

Four days later in the early evening, the trio finally arrived at Riften and already the Khajiit was falling in love with the view of night sky reflecting off the lake beside the city. The evening fog gave it an enchanting vibe to it and a happy purr briefly left her throat. She turned her head towards a building overlooking the view. Brynjolf followed her gaze and snorted in amusement. Rahjin and Khyeena turned towards the Nord’s gesture and he just shook his head. He then had the driver bring the carriage around towards the city stables where a stablehand and a couple guards helped with the horses. Once they unloaded the chest from the wagon, the two strolled past the city gates and into the city itself. She could see water from the lake coiling around a stone isle where what could only be described as the marketplace. She noticed bridges leading to the isle, to a mansion. It was all so much to take in. 

“So, where are we going to first?” Khyeena questioned curiously as the three strolled towards the mansion.

“We are going to visit the Jarl to inform her that you will be a new citizen of this fine city,” The red-headed Nord explained with an amused tone. He smiled at the Cat when she twitched her tail in confusion. “An inside joke.” He waved his free hand and the two quietly trudged through the market into the mansion. As soon as they were inside, an elven woman, Altmer by her golden skin, in fine clothes greeted the two.

“Welcome to Riften. You must be Khyeena, correct?” The Altmer smiled and Brynjolf glanced at the Cat in shock. Khyeena shrugged at him equally surprised. She nodded at the elf who disappeared through a door behind the throne. Moments later, a woman in regal attire appeared, her strawberry blonde hair tied in a tight braid as she sat in her throne. Brynjolf bowed though a bit exaggerated. Khyeena twitched her ears curiously as the Nord woman gave her a calm smile. She then motioned for the two to relax and the two lowered their chest to the ground. “I am Lalia Law-Giver. It is a privilege to meet Ashaba’s daughter figure.” The woman smiled coyly as both Khyeena’s and Brynjolf’s jaws dropped. The Lady Jarl laughed mischievously at the gaping sight.

“Are you perhaps Lalia the Fire Heart?” Khyeena inquired as her tail swished excitedly, “This one has heard many tales about you. Did you truly deal with a horde of Dune Rippers and fought rogue sand raiders while in Alik'r?”

“I see Ashaba has not been modest in his tales in the sand,” The Jarl chuckled slightly; she cleared her throat embarrassed, “But he did call me ‘Fire Heart’ when I was still a silver-tongued youth. He sent word that you will be living here in Riften and has already paid for your new home.” 

“He didn’t have to do that! This one was planning on buying herself a home.” The Cat exclaimed then added with a pout. “This one does not like being spoiled. Ashaba knows this!” 

“Then consider it a gift from me then. I have my steward already preparing your residence at Honeyside. It will take a few days however to fully refurbish your home.” Lalia insisted as she dusted her shoulder. “I will have my steward send word to you when everything is ready. Until then, welcome to Riften, Khyeena of the Sands. Do try not to cause too much mischief.” Khyeena playfully stuck her tongue out at her. “This one will try but does not guarantee it. Mischief is in this one’s nature after all.” The Lady Jarl rolled her dark blue eyes and dismissed them with a simple wave of her hand. Bowing once more, Khyeena and Brynjolf took the chest and briskly left the Keep. The red-haired Nord then led his feline companion to the cemetery behind the Temple of Mara where she quirked her brow and twitched her tail in confusion when he brought her into the large crypt.

He grinned at her then using his free hand, pressed a strange symbol on the stone casket on the dais. It was shaped like a diamond with a circle within it. The sound of metal scarping against metal had Khyeena cringing and gritting her teeth in discomfort. It was worse than some of the bards in Alik’r after too much wine. “How is it that no one hears this?” She complained as the two walked down a small flight of stairs while the ‘sarcophagus’ rolled back into place, covering the hidden stairway. Brynjolf shrugged and held a door open for her as they strolled into a massive cistern. Beds encompassed most of the room. Closest to them were a pair of massive steel doors with what looked to be a complex puzzle lock and beside those massive doors was a desk with someone, a Breton from Khyeena could observe, looking over a large book. A ledger, no doubt. “It’s nice to know that I was missed terribly.” Brynjolf rolled his eyes as several people walked in.

“Bryn! You’re back” He heard Delvin call out from the other side of the cistern causing the man at the desk and a few others to look in the Nord’s direction. 

Like a hawk, the man at the desk was on the two. Khyeena kept her gaze on the man her tail barely twitching. Rhajin squawked and screeched angrily but calmed when the Khajiit used her free hand to preen the agitated owl’s chest. The man glanced suspiciously at the bird then brought his eerily bright green eyes down towards Khyeena. They looked almost snake-like. “So,” He drawled, “You must be the damn Cat Brynjolf mentioned and I assume that patch of felt is yours?” Khyeena narrowed her silvery eyes into slits but held her tongue. The two lowered the chest and she crossed her arms matching the man’s glare. “The one you call ‘patch of felt’ is my friend, Rahjin.” She corrected with a grin then gestured towards herself, “and this one is called Khyeena. You must be Mercer.” Brynjolf and the others watched the exchange of words between the Guildmaster and the Cat with bated breath. Was she insane? “A smart mouth, are we?” Mercer challenged as he mirrored her pose. Khyeena’s smirk only grew and she tossed a lock of her hair that rested on her shoulder behind her.

“Smarter than you, this one thinks” She rolled her eyes as though the Breton was boring her with his words. No. Not his words but his very presence. Some of the other guild mates gasped at Khyeena’s witty remark. Mercer growled at her, “Alright, Cat. Think you got what it takes-” 

“Just tell this one what you want done and Khyeena assures you she will have it done within a day.” She hissed back at the Breton then smirked as she added in a softer tone, “However, as this one is new to Skyrim, she would like to get a good night’s rest before starting your ‘little errand’.” There was an uncomfortably long silence within the Cistern as everyone just watched the standoff between the Khajiit and the Guildmaster. She then twirled on her feet and glided towards the other end of the Cistern where she found an unoccupied bed and sat down allowing Rajhin to perch on the bedpost preening his wings. While Khyeena was busying herself, Brynjolf turned towards Mercer, who returned to his desk, and his fellow guildmates. “Got a lot of spunk, she has.” Delvin nodded his head in the Cat’s direction. The Nord scoffed a bit. An understatement, definitely. He turned towards their fence, Tonilia who was rummaging through a beaten chest and produced a parcel wrapped in cloth and twine. “These may be a snug fit but should be her size according to Vex.”

“Hey! Leave me out of this. She won’t last a week.” The blonde Imperial snapped rolling her light brown eyes before glancing at the Khajiit. “Pampered housecat...”

“This one heard that!” 

The other members snickered as the blonde’s cheeks flushed a faint pink at Khyeena’s voice. Tension now dwindling away to playful banter between friends, Brynjolf watched out of the corner of his eye as the Cat flopped on the bed looking up at the ceiling. Yes, he was certain that the Guild’s luck would be finally turning around. Even if she was master at irking Mercer Frey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I made a little backstory of my own for Lalia Law-Giver. 
> 
> Yeah Khyeena hates being spoiled. 
> 
> Brief history:  
> Khyeena WAS born in Elsweyr but spent most of her life on Solsthiem until leaving for Alik'r. She speaks in Elsweyrian accent in an area she doesn't feel safe or is unfamiliar with (like Skyrim), around strangers, or those she doesn't fully trust but will speak Common Tongue around people she fully trusts.


	5. Starting Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khyeena is now a member of the Thieves Guild and is about to start her first mission but first she needs a little help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Title: Must You Linger?

“Come on, Mercer. You’re not serious about this, are you? Even Vex couldn’t get in.”

“You claim that she has the aptitude for our line of work, might as well have the damn Cat prove her worth then.” Mercer snapped as he handed his second the information. “Once she wakes up, send her on her way.”

Khyeena opened one eye to the commotion then rolled her eyes internally before sitting up in her bed. Rahjin shook himself awake as his mistress ran her fingers through her hair. She flattened her fur down and noticed Brynjolf running his hands over his face clearly annoyed. The Nord then noticed the Khajiit had awaken and beckoned her towards the desk. Once in front of him, he handed her the parcel. Her claws gently grazed his knuckles as she took the package and opened it. “What is this?” She asked as she tilted her head in a feline fashion, her ears twitching with curiosity. “A uniform?” He scoffed but nodded and pointed to vacant room behind him. Taking it as a silent offer for her to change in privacy, Khyeena strolled over to the room and closed the door. She began her routine in changing while humming softly to herself but when it came to removing her slacks, her ears flicked backwards to someone breathing behind the door. Her tail swished as she whistled. The flapping of wings followed by the screeching of Rahjin and the irritated growls of the peeping tom made the Khajiit grin, satisfied. 

She was finishing buttoning her jacket when she walked out to find the Nord treating his wounds with the help of a member known as Rune. “Hehehe. What do you know?” Rune snickered as he finished adding the salve to his friend’s face, “That bird is smarter than you too it seems.” 

“Oh, shut up!” Brynjolf winced while he glared daggers at the tawny owl as it preened his feathers smugly then flew to perch himself on Khyeena’s shoulder. _Stubborn Nords never learn do they?_ She wondered curiously.

“So, what ‘little errand’ does Mercer want this one to carry out?” She glanced at the parchments on the desk. When she gestured to the stack of papers, Brynjolf waved his hand for her to take a look. While her feline eyes studied the papers intently, she cocked her head to the side then glanced at Rahjin who mirrored her expression. “Who’s Aringoth? And what’s Goldenglow?” She turned her head to the red head as he took the papers from her. _I forgot that we only just got here yesterday_. He cringed inwardly before he brought her to the desk and opened a map of the area. He then pointed to a little isle just a little way off from Riften’s docks. In the center of the lake. 

“Goldenglow Estate,” He explained, “is a bee farm; they raise the tiny nuisances for their honey; which is used at Black-Briar Meadery here in Riften for, well, mead. It’s owned by a wood elf named Aringoth. Mercer wants you to teach him a lesson by burning down three of the estate’s hives and clearing out the safe in the main house. The catch is you can’t burn the entire place to the ground though.” Khyeena’s pupils narrowed into slits and she crossed her arms before shaking her head. Bryn glanced at her as she tapped her chin thoughtfully before responding.

“Burning down the hives is not an option for this one Brynjolf.” She stated with a slight hum and he gave a stern look. She held up her hand asking him silently to let her continue. “Why not keep the entire harvest, no? It is best not to waste valuable inventory.” She noted with a sweet purr and the Nord soon found himself agreeing with the Khajiit. She had a point. 

“Aye. That’s fair and none of us want to cross Maven.”

“Then it is settled. This one will deal with Goldenglow while you keep the client happy.” She smirked coyly. He rolled his eyes and shook his head a tad miffed. She did however have a point. If they burnt down even one of the hives, Maven’s source would be dwindled drastically and further complicate things. “Before you head out lass, introduce yourself to Vex and Delvin. They may have a way to get you inside the estate.” He pointed towards a door leading to the Flagon. She nodded then bowed before taking her leave to the _Ragged Flagon_. She opened the door and noticed several talking voices cease as she strolled in. She had only seen some of the other members of her new family when she first arrived but had yet to properly introduce herself. The woman then approached Delvin as he scribbled away in a notebook. “You are Delvin, yes?” She asked as the Breton turned to glance over his shoulder.

“That I am” He answered rubbing his lightly stubbled chin then gestured to the seat across from him, “Pull up a seat, um Khyeena, right?” She smiled with a nod then took a seat in the chair and wrapped her tail around her waist to prevent anyone from trampling on it. “Lemme guess. Brynjolf plucked you off the sandy streets and dropped you into the thick of things without tellin’ you which way was up. Am I right?” He questioned casually leaning back in his chair then quirked his brow when she shook her head with a chuckle. “Not quite right but close enough.” She shrugged, “But your guild is different from the one this one grew accustomed to. This one would love to chat longer but, Brynjolf suggested this one come to ask you and Vex about Goldenglow Estate.” Delvin nodded understanding, then nodded his head towards the platinum blonde Imperial leaning against a few crates seemingly grumbling about something. “Vex can tell you more bout Goldenglow.” He waved her off as the Cat padded her way towards the Imperial. 

The woman glanced at the Khajiit and gave her an icy glare. “Before we begin, I want to make two things clear.” She growled tapping her delicate fingers against her shoulder impatiently, “One, I’m the best infiltrator this rathole of a Guild’s got and secondly, you follow my lead and do exactly as I say... no questions, no excuses. So, don’t even think about replacing me. Got it?” 

“Sheathe your claws, Vex.” Khyeena hissed folding her ears back, “This one has no desire on even attempting to replace you. So back off.”

To her surprise, the Imperial woman grinned. “Now, you I like. I’m getting tired of these pushovers. I wish more of them had your spine. Very unusual for a dancer.” 

“This one will take that as a compliment.” The Cat chuckled as Rahjin shifted to her other shoulder, “This one also heard you ran into trouble at Goldenglow.”

“Yeah, I did. That damn elf s’wit,” Vex scoffed irritably, “Can you believe that fetcher had more than tripled his little mercenary guard? There must be eight of them in there. I swear, it was like he was daring us to come and get-”

“Wait. Wait. Wait. Mercenaries? Not Riften guards?” The Cat questioned scrunching her brow in confusion. The Imperial nodded, “Yep. Aringoth sent the city guard packing then he fortified the entire island. I barely made it out alive last time.” _That’s not very reassuring and that also complicates things_ Khyeena thought to herself then grumbled slightly as she searched her thoughts. She may have to use her magic for this after all. “Any suggestions for this one?” She finally asked hopefully, her silvery eyes turning a shade of blue. Vex tapped her chin thoughtfully then snapped her fingers as she remembered something. “As a matter of fact, yeah.” She grinned, “But I don’t think you’ll like it.” 

“What is it?”

“Well, there’s an old sewer tunnel that dumps into the lake on the northwest side of the island. That’s how I slipped in there and it should still be unguarded.”

Khyeena cringed. _Of course. The sewers. Why did I even think it would be simple?_ She drooped her shoulders but thanked Vex. Rahjin flapped his wings at his mistress and screeched eager to be done with this task.

Just as the two were about to leave, they found Brynjolf leaning against the door with a smug looking smirk on his rugged face. Khyeena rolled her eyes only to blink them in surprise with the words that left his lips. “I’m coming with you, Lass.” She shook her head and tried to stroll past him only to find him gripping her shoulder gently. “Indulge me, Lass. You’re still new to Skyrim. New to Riften. The least you can do is let me shadow you on your first task.” Khyeena bit back a nasty hiss. She huffed. She wasn’t some newborn kitten. She could take care of herself. She knew this, but he had a point. She wasn’t yet familiar with Skyrim and even she agreed that she would be foolish not accepting help.

“Very well.” She relented but added in a firm voice, “This one will accept your assistance; however, this is still MY job. I must complete it.”

“Whatever you say, Kitten.” 

_You little-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah ah ah Khyeena. Mind you're tongue young lady. (Lol)
> 
> Dunmer language: 
> 
> S'wit: prick (i feel thats exactly what it means but I'm not sure. 
> 
> Fun Facts: Yes Khyeena is a mage and a very sassy one at that.


	6. Goldenglow Estate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryn and Khyeena sneak into Goldenglow.

“This one sees two options in getting to Goldenglow. Either walk the path, or take a bath.” Khyeena stated as she stared at the island in the center of the lake. She nodded towards to the bridge leading to the front gate. Brynjolf opted for the plunge in the water, but Khyeena shook her head. She then pointed to several large fish swimming around with sharp teeth protruding from their mouths and he shuddered. “Slaughterfish... Damn. I forgot that this time of year is their breeding season.” Brynjolf grumbled. He really did not want to attempt jumping the wall into Goldenglow, however; he absolutely did not want to be torn to shreds by slaughterfish. Khyeena seemed to be thinking the same thing as was scanning all possible options within her mind. Her ears twitched then perked straight up as her feline eyes spotted something. Just a little way off the island to the right was what appeared to be a shallow section of the lake leading to the island. She glanced at Rahjin who screeched and took off to investigate. His golden eyes studied the sliver of land in the shallows and returned his mistress nodding his feathery head.

Brynjolf was about to pull the cat back but as soon as he noticed what she was doing he followed suit. She was a natural at sneaking around despite sticking out like a sore thumb in broad daylight with her black coat. “Vex wasn't kidding. I see at least twenty mercenaries patrolling near the hives.” Brynjolf stated as the duo crouched low and snuck over to a grate. From the scent, Khyeena was more than certain that this was the sewer system the Imperial mentioned. She and Brynjolf pulled the grate off the manhole then taking a deep breath, hopped down below. 

“It’s… much cleaner than this one thought it would be.” She commented in a stunned voice.

“Aye. Save for the young skeever scurrying around.” The Nord stated.   
Rahjin’s eyes widen excitedly and he leapt silently from Khyeena's shoulder and pounced the unsuspecting prey while Khyeena and Brynjolf navigated through the sewer until they came to a split. There was a ladder to their left and to their right a very steep drop. They wouldn't be able to scale that up. Ladder it was. When Rahjin returned with them, they soon found themselves back outside but this time at the back door of the manor. “Need a lockpick?” The Nord smirked offering one to her. The Khajiit huffed and brandished her polished claws. His smirk deflated with dejection as she stuck her index claw into the lock then planted her ear against the door. She listened to tumblers, ears folding then perking up as she maneuvered her claw around with precision and speed. 

CLICK!!! CHUNK!

Her tail swished proudly as she opened the door and they walked in quietly. They went rigid when several mercenaries surround them. When Brynjolf reached for his dagger, he felt Khyeena stop him and she winked at him. Bluish gold energy wrapped around the Khajiit's paws and when she brought her hand to her soft muzzle, she blew a kiss to the men. Her magic scattered around them like a cloud and the warriors hummed, visibly relaxing and allowed them to pass unharmed. “I didn’t know you could use magic, Lass” Brynjolf whispered as he followed her up the stairs. Khyeena just smiled coyly. She was a Khajiit after all and a cat never gave anyone a straight answer.

They found Aringoth in the master bedroom huddled in a corner. Brynjolf's eyes caught a golden statue of a bee to his right but before the Nord could snatch it, a black tail curled around it and pull it towards Khyeena. He glared at her. 

“I saw that first…” He sneered quietly but she just grinned proudly at him. 

“You were too slow.” She purred before stuffing the trinket into her satchel. She approached the wood elf who was grumbling about how incompetent the guards he hired were. He jumped slightly when Khyeena rested a hand gently on his shoulder. “You are Aringoth, yes? This one wishes to speak with you.” She asked sweetly and he nodded. She gestured to the man’s tea table. Once she and Bosmer were settled, Aringoth finally spoke though his voice was rather shaky. “I didn’t think Maven or Mercer would let me get away with this, but I had little choice in the matter,” he stated as he tapped his fingers on the table's surface clearly trying distract himself. Brynjolf glared at the man but was shooed out of the room by the Cat, claiming he was making the elf more nervous than was necessary. He scoffed but left the room. After all, this was HER mission.

“There.” She dusted her hands before returning to the table, “Now we can talk in private.”

“I’m... rather surprised that I don’t smell smoke.” Aringoth finally states as he shakily pours himself a glass of water. 

“This one is not so cruel as to destroy someone’s livelihood... unless it involves skooma. Then all bets are off.” Khyeena explained with a giggle. Her ears twitched softly as the Wood Elf chuckled weakly as well. He soon relaxed enough to answer the Khajiit’s questions. He then let slip in a low whisper that he had sold his estate. “New owner?” Khyeena inquired hopefully noticing the elf pale. He shook his head vigorously.

“I’ve said too much already too much. How do I know I can trust you not to hand me over to Maven?” He glared at the Cat suspiciously. 

“For one thing, that is not my way and secondly, I did not burn your bee hives,” Khyeena explained as calmly as possible then gasped as an idea popped into her head. _Perhaps this might sweeten the deal for the wood elf._ Aringoth raised a brow as the smiled coyly at him. “If you give this one the information she needs, she will do everything she can to keep the guild and this Maven Black-Briar off your back. Deal?” She extended her hand. The wood elf gave her a skeptical look but as he stared into her silvery blue eyes he gave her a small smile. He clasped her hand in resignation. “You drive a hard bargain, Furball.” Aringoth chuckled and slid a key towards her, “Just head downstairs through the iron door. The safe has what you need. I’ll let the guards know to let you pass.” 

“Thank you.” The Cat grinned broadly as she took the key and made her way to the door.

Brynjolf was leaning against a table tapping his foot impatiently. When he heard the door creak open, the Nord glowered at the Khajiit as she practically skipped towards him. She waved her hand urging him to follow her. Following Aringoth’s instructions, the two thieves walked downstairs to the gated iron door then proceeded down to the basement where they found a large safe in the corner. Using the key, Khyeena opened the safe door to find large bags of gold but her keen eyes spotted a piece of parchment. As she pulled the folded parchment towards her, she slapped Brynjolf’s hand as he tried to swipe a bag of gold. “Hey!” He growled then grunted when she shoved the golden bee statue into his chest. “Here! You can have this but leave the gold. We have what came for.” She hissed waving the piece of parchment in front of his face before they departed from the house where Rahjin was perched on a railing waiting for them. 

Not bad for a first day and they returned to the Cistern at noon much to Mercer’s disbelief. The Cat was definitely going to turn the guild’s luck around indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Guide to Better Thieving as a Khajiit or Argonian: 
> 
> If you run of lockpicks.... Don't worry. Claws are a great substitution and if your a master, you will never need a lockpick again. Just keep them sharp. (And practice. A lot...)
> 
> Need to avoid angry guards, bandits, etc.?  
> No problem! If you're a mage and know a harmony spell or if you don't have magic but have a harmony scroll, cast to quell any hostile enemy.
> 
> (If only this applied to Skyrim lol


	7. Maven Black-Briar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khyeena meets Maven Black-Briar

“Aringoth sold Goldenglow?! What is that idiot thinking?” Brynjolf snapped as he looked over the parchment. Khyeena hissed at him, rubbing her ears. _Must he be so damn loud! It’s been less than two weeks... And we just returned from a heist in Windhelm..._ The Cat thought as her companion continued his rant. “He has no idea the extent of Maven’s fury when she’s been cut out of a deal, but I’m certain he’ll find out. Now if only the parchment had the buyer’s name instead of this odd little symbol. Khyeena, any ideas?” She took the paper and studied the contents. It explained in detail about how Aringoth’s partner was thrilled to be working with him. There was a symbol that kind of looked like a dagger enshrouded in shadows but nothing more. She folded her ears back, shaking her head before handing the parchment back to Brynjolf. 

“This one has no idea.”

“Blast.” Brynjolf sighed in disappointment then shrugged, “Well, I’ll check my sources and speak to Mercer. For now, you’re off to speak to Maven Black-Briar. She asked for you by name.”

“Well, it was nice knowing you Brynjolf. You will bring flowers to this one’s grave right? You wouldn’t want her to get lonely, would you?” Khyeena snickered.

A grin formed on the Nord’s face. “Mara’s mercy, I wouldn’t dream of leaving to you suffer. Ha ha. Trust me, if were like that, she’d be calling the Dark Brotherhood for that. It’s just business. Don’t worry about it. Maven’s business dealings usually involve quite a bit of gold for her people.”

“Speaking of which...” Khyeena hinted, giving Brynjolf the sweetest smile, her tail swaying curiously behind her. Brynjolf felt his cheeks flush slightly as he scratched his head nervously. “Of course, your pay.” He said as he handed her a coin purse. He felt his heart stop slightly when their fingers touched and she nodded softly before turning to leave playfully tossing the purse up and down. Rahjin screeched at him and wriggled his brows making Brynjolf blush more. It was like the bird was suggesting he had a crush on the Khajiit. “Oh, shut it you patch of felt!” The owl clapped his beak before he took off after his mistress leaving the disgruntled Nord to his thoughts. _Me? Falling for a Cat? HA! As if..._ He thought.

The Riften market was bustling with activity when Khyeena went topside. The sun was pleasant and warm on her silky fur as she strolled past the stalls. Madesi the Argonian jeweler was sitting under the shade of his stall carving and etching into his materials. “Those are looking lovely Madesi.” The Cat commented as the bluish green lizard lifted his feathered head to look at her. A proud smile growing across his maw. “Thank you dear. But I’m running low on my supplies.” He explained, setting aside the pendant he was working on to address her. Khyeena tilted her head feeling Rahjin perch himself on her shoulder. “What are you running low of Madesi? Perhaps I can look for the materials in your stead?” Khyeena offered.

“Are you sure?” 

“I would not have offered if I wasn’t certain.”

“Then, I will take you up on the offer.” The Argonian nodded as he took out a piece of parchment and scribbled down what he needed before waving farewell.

So, Brynjolf mentioned that Maven would be waiting for me at the Bee and Barb tavern on the second floor... Khyeena hummed to herself as she approached her location and wandered inside. The inn was run by two Argonians: Talen-Jai and Keerava. “What can I get you dear?” Keerava rasped in her usual scratchy voice. When the Khajiit mentioned Maven, the lizard woman gestured to the stairs around the corner. Thanking her, Khyeena strolled up the stairs and had Rahjin perch on a nightstand while she approached her client. Maven Black-Briar was a Nord with shoulder length black hair and dark hazel colored eyes. From the rumors Khyeena had heard since her arrival, especially from Mjoll the Lioness; Maven is said to have complete control of Riften. Khyeena hissed quietly to herself. _That will change... and that is a promise..._ The Cat growled. She patted down her fur, then combed her long black locks with her claws before approaching the woman.

“So, you’re the one.” Maven drawled, her eyes scanning the Khajiit with scrutiny as if sizing her up, “You don’t look so impressive.”

“This one prefers to skip with the pleasantries. Wouldn’t want to waste your precious time.” The Khajiit purred with a smile. “So long as you know this one works for the Guild not for you.”

Maven’s eyes widen slightly at the blatant disrespect but she shrugged, a crooked grin on her face before she responded, “Well. Well. Well. You’re a firebrand, aren’t you? About time Brynolf sent someone competent. I was beginning to think he was running some sort of beggar’s guild down there.”

Khyeena pretended to yawn and glanced down at her claws, preening them to keep herself distracted. “Where does this one begin?”

“Head to the Bannered Mare in Whiterun and look for Mallus Maccius. He’ll fill you in on the plan.” Maven said sternly. Khyeena glared at the woman and rolled her eyes. “This one needs more information than that if you want perfection.” Khyeena had a hunch that if she were to fail, it would not end well for her and she wasn’t taking any chances. “I have a competitor called Honningbrew Meadery that I want to put out of business. I also want to know how Sabjorn got that bile he calls mead to market so quickly. I can’t imagine where he got the gold to do so.” _A few ideas come to mind, but Maven does not need to know that_. Satisfied that she had what she needed, Khyeena rose from her chair and bowed her head towards Maven. Ignoring that woman’s threat about failing, the Khajiit whistled for Rahjiin. Since the carriage for Whiterun left a few days ago and the next one would not be arriving until tomorrow morning, she decided to stop at her new home at Honeyside where Lady Law-Giver's steward was waiting for her. Anuriel had arrived to deliver her the key to her homestead before departing back to the keep.

Deciding not to linger on her own doorstep. Khyeena strolled on in and her jaw dropped at the scenery. The main floor was decorated with similar aesthetics to Alik’r. The pottery and rugs were made from clay and silks from Sentinel. The sweet scents of myrrh and jasmine incense tickled her delicate nose. She inhaled deeply, allowing the aroma to wash over her. Following the scents to the master bedroom, Khyeena was left speechless at the décor. Though traditional in terms of Nord style, the blankets; made from the finest silks; were actually from Elsweyr. She continued to explore her home in pleasant bliss and she gasped in delight at the sight of her cellar being fully stocked with food and alchemy supplies. _Bright Moons, Ashaba didn’t have to do this..._ The Khajiit thought to herself. She then made a mental note to write to him after her mission in Whiterun. Her ears twitched to the sound someone attempting to pick the lock to her home and soon she flattened her ears. She quietly leapt on to the doorframe and forced her very being to be silent.

The door swung open silently and a figure waltzed in whistling in admiration. The Cat twitched her nose. She knew who this scent belonged to. She slowly brandished her sharp claws then pounced, pinning the intruder to the ground. “OW! Khyeena! It’s just me.” Brynjolf yelped when he felt her claws around his throat. 

“I know who it is, Brynjolf.” She stated causally before removing herself from him. “I was just giving you a friendly warning.” 

While the Nord dusted himself off and nursed his pride, Khyeena returned from downstairs with some jasmine and honey. She maneuvered around him to the kitchen where she started to boil some water over the now crackling fire. She added the honey and jasmine, allowing it to steep into a tea. She lifted her head to find Rahjin perched on some antlers mounted over the fire and hummed at the owl. She poured Brynjolf a cup of the tea and gestured for him to try it while she poured herself a glass. “Maven wants this one to head towards Whiterun for her favor.” She stated as she took a long sip of her tea. Purring with delight as the calming taste washed over her, she heard Brynjolf hum as well obviously pleased with the drink as well. “Is that so?” He questioned then grinned slyly, “Perhaps I should go with you. For moral support.” 

“Hah! You would be a distraction to this one than assist her!” She snarked mischievously before taking another sip, “Although that does sound... mhmmm tempting.” Brynjolf chortled softly. 

“Answer is still no.” 

“Damn.” He replied snapping his fingers, feigning disappointment, “I would love to taste Honningbrew Reserve.”

“I’ll bring you back a bottle.” She winked at him. 

They continued to talk for a good portion of the evening. Brynjolf was surprisingly open about his upbringings. Apparently, he was orphaned at the age of ten when his mother had passed away due to illness and his father had gone missing. He was sent to live in Honorhall Orphanage which he shuddered violently at the memories of the abuse he had gone through when Grelod the Kind became headmistress after her predecessor mysteriously died one night. “That woman is anything but kind.” He heard the Cat hiss through her teeth. He snorted in agreement. He went on to say that he ran away from the dreadful place at the age of fourteen and had turned to a life of thievery. As it turned out, he was rather skilled in the trait. He wandered around Skyrim as an expert pickpocket and a master of stealth and larceny until he was found by Mercer and the previous Guildmaster; Gallus. “So, is this when you became a full-on member?” Khyeena interrupted but Brynjolf shook his head

“Nay. I still had a long way to go.” He smirked, “I only recently became second-in-command after Mercer took over about six... seven years ago.” 

Rahjin hooted softly to Kyheena, alerting her that it was well past midnight. “It is late Brynjolf. I should get to bed and rest for tomorrow.” She yawned, stretching her arms to the ceiling before she rose to her feet. She lifted a brow curiously as the Nord gave her a crooked grin. “Perhaps you would like me to warm you in bed?” He offered in a sultry voice, “After all, Skyrim is much colder than that of Alik’r or Elswyer.” His eyes wandered over her lithe form and his grin continued to grow when her silvery eyes widen at what he was suggesting. Her furry tail frizzed out in embarrassment as she felt her face heat up with a blush. He continued on saying that he would not only keep her nice and warm, but also provide her with ‘pleasurable company’. She pinned her ears before grabbing the naughty man by his ear and practically tossed him on to the streets. _In your dreams, pervert!_ She growled slamming the door in his face but not before he caught a cheeky grin on her muzzle. He got her good. 

Rahjin hooted once more to his owner who glanced in his direction. His amber eyes sparkled suggestively and he looked at the door then back at her. “Me? With him?” She scoffed waving her hand in denial, “You are as crazy as he is.” She opened the door leading to the back porch before watching Rahjin take flight into the night to do some hunting. _He’s too brawny... Sultry... sly._ She thought blissfully as she removed her leathers and set them carefully on the dresser across from her bed. She pulled out a nightshirt that came down to her knees and she tied her mane into a ponytail. _Oh, Jone and Jode why does he have to be so handsome?_ She wondered before crawling under the covers of her bed and blew out the candle on her nightstand. She couldn’t even escape him in her dreams. He would whisper devious and seductive promises in her ears. She could feel his hands wandering across her fur. His short beard tickling her neck. She moaned quietly, sweet mews and purrs leaving her throat in pleasure. Her eyes open to the sound of Rahjin hooting early the next morning reminding her that she was only dreaming. She grumbled at the interruption but at least it was just her bird and not the Nord who heard her.

Time to get to work.


	8. Honningbrew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khyeena infiltrates Honningbrew Meadery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter still in progress

The journey to Whiterun was a bit chaotic. Normally, the route the driver would take had been altered after a dragon had mysteriously appeared and destroyed the city of Helgen. Khyeena did not mind the delay though, it gave her time to read and prepare. Upon arrival, she notice a large crowd formed around what looked to be the skeletal remains of a massive creature and a woman. Strange. She looked awfully familiar. As the driver directed the carriage to the stables, Khyeena noticed the familiar woman run past and her feline eyes widen in shock. The woman was an elf with skin and hair as white as the driven snow and eyes an alluring purple. "That couldn't be her, could it?" The cat thought aloud. Isilmé? Khyeena shook her head remembering the task she was sent to do and wandered in to the hold. The Bannered Mare was straight ahead and right behind the market square.

Her crystalline eye's glittered with excitement at the variety of potential loot and treasures. She would definitely be pocketing as much loot as possible while she was residing in the city. She purchased a room in the tavern then proceeded to seek out her contact Mallus Macius. Turns out this Mallus character was an Imperial and he was sitting in the kitchen, his watery black eyes searching for someone. He was very lanky and his hair was as black as his eyes. He jumped slightly when she took a seat across from him and his brows scrunched up suspiciously. “Can’t a man drink in peace?” he grumbled.

“Maven sent this one.”


End file.
